Toyota MR2
The Toyota MR2 (Mid-ship, Run-about, Two-seater) is a mid-engined rear-wheel drive sports car by Toyota. It was manufactured from 1989 to 1998 and underwent numerous facelifts within its production time. The MR2 was made available in the North American market with a 2.2 litre inline-four engine or a 2.0 litre turbocharged '3S-GTE' inline-four engine producing 198 bhp.Web link: Toyota MR2 Turbo Archived Test Review It was available in North America from late 1990 to 1995. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Toyota MR2 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tuner class tier 2 vehicle and is unlocked via completing a reward card. Besides the standard model, a custom MR2 with a body kit will be unlocked as well. Neither can be purchased in the career mode nor be customised by the player. The MR2 is a contender for race tracks that favour handling over top speed, as it has a low top speed and slow acceleration, but formidable handling. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Toyota MR2 also appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City, where it is fully customisable and usable in the game's career mode. The player can already use an MR2 in their first race in the career mode before purchasing their starter car. The MR2 is later unlocked upon defeating Poorboy in the PlayStation Portable release or Arjen in the Nintendo DS release. It is driven by Layla 2, one of the unlockable wingmen, and Sara at the start of the game. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Toyota MR2 was made available in Need for Speed: World on January 13, 2012 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. The MR2 is considered as one of the fastest C class cars in the game due to an above average nitrous boost and low weight. This allows it to have a sharp steering feedback and overtake heavier cars with better acceleration. The MR2's acceleration is typical for C class, but does feel somewhat lacking in B class. Top speed is 165 mph (266 km/h). Yellow The Yellow style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on January 13, 2012. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 30, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. Gymkhana The Gymkhana style is an art director car that costs . It was released on March 7, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. B-Spec The B-Spec style is a Best in Class car that costs . It was released on July 13, 2013. It is fitted with varying quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 3-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Trivia *The MR2 that appears in Need for Speed: Carbon and Need for Speed: World is featured with white turn lenses, rounded tail lights, and centre reverse lights, but is missing a T-bar roof and turbo badging. *In Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City, the MR2 has all the components of the revision 3 model. *A Toyota MR2 must be driven in the silver tier Canyon Drift event of the Challenge Series in Need for Speed: Carbon. Gallery NFSCToyotaMR2YellowCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCToyotaMR2WhiteCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Custom) NFSCOTC_ToyotaMR2.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSCOtCMR2Sara.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Sara's) NFSW_Toyota_MR-2_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Toyota_MR-2_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Toyota_MR2_Gymkhana.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Gymkhana) NFSW_Toyota_MR2_B-Spec.jpg|''Need For Speed World'' (B Spec) References ru:Toyota MR2 Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Reward Card Cars Category:Art Director Cars